All Too Well
by MusicSoundsMySoul 14
Summary: Story full of one-shots. Not exactly a Light/Serah pairing, but can be with suggestions; mostly sisterly stuff. Occurences that happen between Lightning and Serah Farron. A chapter for every unseen moment of the sisters. If you have any suggestions, throw 'em at me! *Rating may change for certain chapters* How can there be a summary for something that hasn't been finished? Read on!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise of Final Fantasy XIII or any of its contents or characters.**

**I only own the plots or any OCs if I do add any in. **

***MAYBE A SPOILER***

**This certain plot is set just after FF13-2, but obviously I've completely changed what actually happened in the ending to suit the plot of this! But you'll see that when you read on, aha ^vv^**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**~O#O~**

_Flashes of blades clanging, sparks flying from the carved metals. Two scowling faces were close together as the swords sliced the air; and cold, cerulean orbs glinted with rage as the owner of the deadly eyes lifted their sword–_

A body shifts under the bed sheets and clammy hands grip at something, anything, to grab a sense of bearing. The young woman flinches in her sleep, head tossing from side to side.

_Crystal glints in the bright sunlight. Suddenly, everything seems freer and…surreal. The crystal slowly dissolves and a rose haired young woman looks up at Cocoon. That pillar, who had done that? Oh, Fang and Vanille, that's right. They…saved the world. Suddenly, three males join the girl and look up at Cocoon as well. Lips move, but no words are heard in this horrible dr–_

Teeth grit together, hard. Why were these…these _visions_ suddenly coming to her in her dreams again? A back arches slightly off the mattress as the girl tries to unconsciously wake herself up from this realm of harshness.

_Please, please! No!_

Limbs start to jerk around as a tumult of voices is thrown around in her head, sending reels of spasms throughout her body, pain shooting behind her eyelids.

_Deep, violet hair whips around in the wind as the girl now sees herself, holding that bow, preparing to fight, but in a confused daze. What was going on? This made no sense! Caius? Yeul? The farseer? Noel knew this…this person who could…_see_ the future? But wait, it's not really her? How is all of this possible?_

"_My memories…they're real, aren't they?"_

The girl's lips part, eyes squeezed shut, as tight as they could be, all muscles in her body tense, as if she was previously wound up and was ready to explode. These dreams…stop!

"_Lightning!" She was there again, although, she was running from the crystal, her "eternal fate" had changed, her sister was right there in front of her eyes! All she had to do was run to her and Snow and everything would be okay again. A smile spread across her face. "Lightning!" She runs into her sister's arms and hugs her for all she's worth. Murmurs of an apology were heard, and then…gone. She was gone. Lightning was…was _gone_!_

"_Serah? What are you–?"_

"_She was right here!"_

_Everybody thought she was crazy._

The voices got louder, everything became more vivid. Was this all real? But, no, everybody was fine! She and Snow were still planning their wedding arrangements, Lightning was here with them! Even Sazh and Dajh, even Hope, too!

"_The time for chaos is near."_

_Chaos?_

…_Chaos._

_Red eyes glow in the dull background, a cruel snarl painted. A sword is raised, about to come down–!_

"_Lightning, help me!"_

Suddenly, a scream tears its way through the girl's throat; raw and full of pain. Her body jerks and spasms violently, her mind still trapped within this terrible dream world, where she didn't know what was real, or what was not.

**~O#O~**

In another bedroom in the house, an older female jolts awake, eyes wide from adapting to years of soldier training. Icy blue orbs suddenly flicker from side to side in the darkness of the room, silently surveying to find the source of her wakening.

Then, as if the goddess herself was timing Lightning's thoughts, another scream tears through the house, then Lightning, as quick as a flash, like her name, is out the door of her room and racing to Serah's bedroom.

**~O#O~**

Tossing and turning relentlessly as if she was being mindlessly torn apart on the inside, Serah screams and wails; thrashes and attacks – anything to get her out of this place.

A bang sounds throughout the house as Lightning slams Serah's door open. "Serah?" She calls in a slight state of panic. What was wrong?

Said sister continues to spasm, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks in her unconscious state.

"Serah!" The elder Farron sibling rushes over and hesitates at how violent her sister is being.

A night terror?

Nevertheless, Lightning grabs Serah by her shoulders and starts to shake. _C'mon Serah, wake up. _The older sister keeps a light grip on her sister's shoulders and her eyes widen a touch in shock as Serah's fist flies out and hits her in the jaw. Head knocking back, Lightning grunts. "Dammit!" Taking a hand away from her sister, she rubs her sore jaw and shakes her head.

She grabs Serah's other approaching fist and presses hard to slam it against the mattress. "Serah, wake _up_!" Grasping her other wrist, she pins both of Serah's arms down and leans over her younger sibling, pressing her knee down onto a thigh to stop the kicking. "Serah!"

**~O#O~**

"_Serah!?" He calls her name, but she doesn't know if he's growing further away or if it's how she's feeling extremely faint._

_Then the visions happen again. The…future?_

"_SERAH!" Yes, she's definitely growing further away. Wait, everything is moving so slowly… Then it's all white._

_Silence._

_She's slowly…fading…away…_

…

"…_erah? Wake up!"_

…_What?_

"_C'mon!"_

_She definitely hears that…doesn't she?_

"_Serah! Stop! _Wake. Up_!"_

**~O#O~**

With a strangled gasp, Serah lurches up, colliding with something hard that makes her groan and hiss in pain as she's thrown back down onto the bed with the impact. She can suddenly feel how warm and sweaty she actually is and in the midst of the lowering pain in her head, she grimaces more at her clammy body. Eyes still squeezed shut and she goes to bring her hands up to her eyes, still leaking tears, but instead, she finds that something is restraining her from doing so. Beginning to panic, she starts tugging at whatever it is.

Yet, amidst all of this, she hears another groan of pain from someone else. "Serah…" the voice grunts, the sound of a cringe on the person's lips.

"N-no, let me go!" Serah squeaks out, her throat throbbing from her previous screaming fit.

"Serah, stop it!" The voice demands over the younger girl's crying.

Hesitantly, Serah stops her thrashing and pauses before slowly opening her eyes. "L-Lightning?" She rasps.

The elder sister was looking down at Serah with wide eyes, her chest heaving slightly. Serah notices a red mark on Lightning's jaw, wondering how that got there. She then slowly looks down and sees that her knee is buried into her sister's stomach and she winces as she figures out why Lightning groaned before.

When she sees that Serah is finally awake and not trying to kill the air, Lightning relaxes and slowly releases her sister's wrists and takes her knee away, then, as she stands, Serah reaches out and grabs her wrist. Lightning looks at Serah's face and sees that more tears have begun to gather in her crystal blue eyes. "Serah," she murmurs, her gaze going soft. "Hey–" she starts to speak, going to pry Serah's fingers from her wrist.

"D-don't leave, Sis." Serah whimpers, eyes big and terrified. Whatever she had dreamt about, it genuinely scared her.

"I'm not leaving, Serah," Lightning replies and sits on the bed before bringing her little sister into her arms. After doing this, Serah buries her face into Lightning's shoulder and cries.

Lightning brought a hand up that was previously resting on Serah's waist, to gently stroke her sister's hair soothingly. She hated it when Serah got upset. This had only happened once before, but it was never this bad. Lightning looks down at her sister and sighs softly. "Shh," she whispers. "Serah, Serah, it's okay, calm down."

Serah trembled in Lightning's arms. "I…I had them ag-again," she cries into Lightning's shoulder. In response, Lightning rubs her hand down her little sister's arm repeatedly. "I can tell." She murmurs.

"The voices, they…" Serah trails off. Lightning nods. "There were too many…" The younger one sniffles, tears wetting her sister's neck. "It all hurt. I–I could feel it all behind my eyes. The pressure, the pain…everything," she buries her head in further, wrapping her arm tightly around her older sister's midriff, seeking more comfort.

Lightning closes her eyes, frowning at what her sister was telling her. _She shouldn't have to go through all of this. She'll be haunted with these visions for years._ A scowl comes to her face. _I wish I could stop it. _She squeezes her sister softly.

The two of them are quiet for a while, excluding Serah's sniffling. The sounds slowly drift longer apart, then stop altogether. Lightning thinks that her sister had fallen back to sleep, so she starts to carefully shift out of the bed, but when she suddenly feels the arm around her stomach tighten, she stops and glances down at her sister.

"Don't go, please…" Serah whispers.

Lightning lets out a small breath and settles back down. "I thought you were asleep," she admits.

"Nearly was," Serah mumbles against her, "but I can't. I just… it's all hard to deal with, Sis."

Lightning hums thoughtfully. "I know, Serah, I know." She replies, tucking her younger sister into her side. "But you don't have to worry anymore, or be scared. Everybody is okay, nothing is going to happen."

"…You disappeared." Serah reveals quietly, a small tremor running through her. She squeezes her eyes shut. It was all so…real.

The elder Farron remains quiet, but she rubs her sister's back softly. She's listening, Serah knows this; so she gathers up the leftover fear in the pit of her stomach and dumps it into the back of her mind. Her sister is right, everything was okay.

"It was a vision where I was coming from the pillar…The one where you were there and…and then when I run to you, you're suddenly…gone." Serah slowly looks up at Lightning. "Everybody kept saying I was crazy for believing that you were still alive, Claire!" Her baby blues glimmer in the faint moonlight that shines through her window. "I kept telling everyone that you were alive, and then I had to quiet down and just go along with everyone saying that you were _dead_. Then when Snow told me that he was going to search for you because he believed me; that was another person I cared about, just gone for _three years_! The only reason I had begun to handle it was because I realised that the NORA gang were trying their absolute hardest to keep me happy. But, Claire, I missed you. I missed you _so much_. I just couldn't grasp that you were…that you were _dead_! I just couldn't!" Serah throws her head away, her emotions getting the best of her again, but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't.

"Serah…" Lightning murmurs. Everything was so muddled and horrible in her head with all of these glimpses and trances. All of this talk of prophecy had seriously taken the worse for the wear in her sister's head. "Come here." She shakes her head and tugs Serah to her and hugs her tightly, a rare occasion for the younger sibling for her sister to show such raw affection.

Embracing Lightning back tightly, Serah buries her face in her chest. She bites her tongue to stop the tears from overflowing and she burrows as much as she can into her sister.

"Serah, listen to me." She squeezes her softly. "All of those things that happened, they're in the past now. I know it's hard to forget, especially with what's been happening, but that's what you need to do. Everybody is okay, all free from harm – we all made sure of that, didn't we? While you were stuck in crystal, I saved Cocoon with Snow, Sazh, Hope, hell, even Fang and Vanille; then it was your turn. When I was taken from here, brought to Valhalla, you came out and you went on an adventure, travelling through time, I may add, to find me. You are a brave girl, Serah, and I am so proud of you. All of these visions and revelations, they happened in the past – gone. They won't happen again and everyone will sure as hell make sure of that – alright?" Lightning gently ran her fingers through her sister's platinum pink hair and let out a small breath. "I'm always going to be here from now on, Serah; I promise you that. I'll try and be a better sister; I'll try and eventually like your fiancé whole-heartedly. I will protect you from anything that tries to harm you again – I'm sorry I wasn't here before to do that with you, but I'm here now, everybody is, and that's all that matters, right?" The older Farron sighs a tad in relief after giving that constructive speech. Honestly, she doesn't think she's done or said anything like that before.

_Damn. I really do need to thaw out. _An almost unnoticeable red tints the former soldier's cheeks as she realises this. Why hadn't she done this before? Some sister she was.

"…Thank you, Sis." The meek reply comes from the smaller girl. "Really," she looks up at her older sister, "thank you." Her eyes glitter with the remnants of unshed tears and the corners of her eyes crinkle with a smile that she musters up from the mental drainage.

Lightning then realises that all she ever did want was for her sister to continue to smile, no matter what the cost, she would keep making it happen; even if that meant letting her go and granting her approval for letting her marry that _idiot_.

…They were both good for each other and she knew this. Knew it from the beginning really, but she just couldn't accept it; not after what happened to their parents. Lightning had become Serah's guardian and no matter Serah had said about her being "too over-protective", it was all from the good of her heart – Serah knew this too, always did.

So, for the first time in a long while, Lightning smiles back warmly at her sister, seeing Serah's eyes brighten more. She then tucks the younger girl into her side and kisses her forehead.

"Anytime, Ser. Anytime."

**~O#O~**

***SPOILER ALERT AT BOTTOM, IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE WHOLE FF13-2 GAME, THEN DON'T READ***

**So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed that random piece of candy floss.**

**Haven't written in a while, so it feels nice to get my bearings back after so long! **

**As I said before, this entire story will be full of one-shots of the sisterly-awesome-totally-and-irrevocably-sweet-bond-of-Serah-and-Lightning and I'll take any suggestions!**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS.**

**:D That is all, hope you liked!**

**Review! **

_~MSMS14_

***SPOILER. IF YOU HAVE PLAYED FF13-2 THEN READ ON AS MY STORY MAY NOT MAKE SENSE, SO YEAH. CHEERS. :D***

**As you can see, Serah doesn't conk out at the end of FF13-2, and instead they magically find Lightning in the time continuum, so Lightning doesn't turn herself to crystal because of that event, and so, everything is happy.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
